Zoo in Space
by Alex Derus
Summary: Shortly after a new arrival in the Central Park Zoo, Alex and his friends are invited by NASA to spend a week at a new zoo....in orbit.
1. London Debacle

**Based on the role play **_**Zoo in Space**_** by Alex Derus and Leo Starr.**

* * *

At the end of a long day at the London Zoo, a lioness named Lea was settling down to some tea when she was burst in upon by a seal. "Lea, lea!" the seal called.

Lea, who had thankfully set her teacup down gently despite being startled, said "Pete, must you _always_ jump in on me like that?"

Pete, the seal, replied "dreadfully sorry as usual. I bring horrible news. I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop worrying. I'd swear that in front of Parliament if I have to."

Lea asked "for heaven's sake, what is it?"

Pete said "the zoo is losing money and will be cutting expenses. Their first step is transferring one of us."

At that moment, Lea simply went pale with worry. "T-t-t-t-transferred?" she asked awkwardly.

Pete replied "yes. Any one of us is going to be drop-kicked out of the zoo for financial reasons. Even you are at risk."

Lea then said "me? They can't transfer me. Not their main attraction. My act has been able to wow tourists and locals alike."

* * *

Meanwhile, five time zones away in New York, Alex had just finished up on his 3:00 show to the sheer joy of the patrons. Marty was chatting with him. "Man, that was something, wasn't it?" he asked.

Marty replied "yeah, your show was excellent. I was wondering if you'd ever do something special for yourself."

"Like what?" Alex asked, "I've got my fans, my friends, and my service. What more could I want."

Marty said "well, I don't know, maybe a nice lioness."

Alex, who had been in the midst of eating a lunch steak, accidentally inhaled the bone in the meat and managed to gag it back up, blasting it into Gloria's pool in the process. "Why do you think I need a girl? I don't feel I need one just yet. Besides, if you've seen one, you've seen them all."

"Alex, what is this?" came a voice from another pen.

"Sorry, Gloria" Alex replied.

Gloria came in with the bone and dropped it on the floor of Alex's pen. "Next time, watch where you're gagging" she said.

* * *

Back in London, Big Ben was chiming 10:00 pm. Lea was settling down in her bed. "What if I'm the one to be banished?" she thought. "I can't bear being sent to another zoo that's dingy and grimy. I live to perform, and I can't give that up. Either way, it's out of my control." With that, she rolled over to try and sleep, but the insomnia persisted.


	2. Final Decision

The next day, Lea gets the news she was most dreading. Being awakened by the morning paper landing on her, she takes a look at it. She was featured on the front page, but with a headline that sent chills throughout her spine: "TRANSFER DECIDED UPON—LEA TO MAKE FINAL PERFORMANCES TOMORROW." She threw the paper aside in anguish. "This can't be" she thought.

After a few hours, the story was made to the general public. The result was chaos, as people were heavily lining up to get their last chance to see the lioness. To help stem the public outcry, the zoo had asked for nationwide TV coverage of her act that day.

* * *

Back in New York, a phone is ringing in the Central Park Zoo's main office. "Central Park Zoo, this is Jerry" a worker states, answering the call.

"Hi, I'm Patrick Smith from the London Zoo. We are about to transfer a lioness, and we're looking for prospective zoos who would be willing to accept her. Would you be interested in receiving this lioness?" The London Zoo agent replies.

Jerry says "I think so, in fact we were looking into acquiring a lioness for some time. How much will we owe you?"

Patrick states "nothing. Our financial system is desperate enough already."

Jerry says "well, I guess it's settled, then. When do you plan on shipping her out?"

Patrick replies "tomorrow evening, London time." With that, the phone call had ended.

* * *

Alex, meanwhile, was just waking up from a good night's sleep. "Everyone up, let's go!" he calls.

Gloria, Marty, and Melman all wake up and settle down to breakfast at the convergence of their pens. "Good morning, everyone" she says. The rest of them replied "good morning."

Alex says "man, it's going to be a beautiful day today. Summertime temps, no clouds all day, excellent weather."

Later, the zoo opens, and Alex is performing his act. Melman is thinking "you know, if only there were someone else that was just as popular and energetic as him. How does he do it?"

Gloria says "his performing ability runs in his family. Remember his predecessor?"

"Oh, yes, his own mother. I do remember hearing about her." Melman replies.

* * *

Back in London, Lea was going through her televised performances without a hitch. As the day drew to a close, she wondered about this new zoo she'd be taken to. "I wish I wasn't being shipped to a garbage dump with an admission fee" she thought. She then saw a poster that she (and most every other zoo lioness worldwide) had for a while: one of Alex himself. Upon eye contact, she began blushing heavily. "Oh, wow, what a hunk" she thought, "He's a lady's lion."

"Oh, get over him" Pete told her. "You're not going to see him, so why fancy him?"

"Bugger off, Pete" she replied "he's loads better than the braggart you tried setting me up with a month ago." With that, she turned off her lamp, and finally got to sleep.


	3. Shipped Away

The next day, Lea awoke to a special steak cake reading "farewell, Lea" on it. She feasted on the cake with her friends before the zoo opened. After a while, Lea got up to make her final performance in this zoo. "Wow, quite a crowd today" she thought. She saw a great many people holding farewell signs. There was a larger gathering of people that wasn't holding anything. Lea's performance went better than any of her previous performances.

After a nice chat with her friends, she prepared to enter a waiting crate. With great reluctance, she went in and closed the crate door. As she was hauled out on a truck, tears were starting to roll slowly down her cheeks. All she had with her was her Alex poster and a small British flag.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York, Alex and his friends were just sitting down to their dinner, when a worker chatted with the lion. "Alex, have you heard the news at all?" the worker asked.

Alex said "no, what's the news?"

As Alex was taking a drink of his steak juice, the worker said "we're getting a new animal tomorrow."

Instantly, the lion gagged on a mouthful of steak juice and turned to the worker saying "you've got to be kidding me."

Upon breaking the news to his friends, Marty's jaw dropped, Gloria let out a gasp of surprise, and Melman asked "a new animal on such short notice?"

"I'm afraid so" Alex answered. "They didn't give me the name of this animal or even what kind of animal this is. I sure hope that this doesn't turn out to be a very annoying neighbor. All I was given was an arrival of tomorrow morning."

Gloria said "Hey, now. Don't go judging this animal poorly before meeting him. Maybe he'll be a 5th member in our group, getting along as good as the rest of us. You never can criticize someone until you've walked a mile in their shoes."

"An excellent point, Glo" Marty added.

Alex then said "I guess the reason for that is because when you're done criticizing him, you're a mile away and you've got his shoes." Gloria just responded with mock laughter at Alex's pun.

* * *

Back in London, Lea's crate got checked in at Heathrow Airport's cargo terminal for British Airways. She would stay the night here waiting for the 8:00 am flight to New York. Still not knowing where her destination was, Lea could do nothing more than get to sleep.


	4. Arrival in New York

The next morning, Lea awoke to find her crate still at Heathrow's Cargo storage area. She opened a British Airways packet slipped into the crate and found that it was her breakfast. After finishing it, she thought about the friends she left behind.

Just then, a worker approached the crate and picked it up. The crate was then set back down on a conveyer belt that took her to a small wheeled cart. Another worker put her crate on the cart, and whisked her away. Her cart took her to a large airplane. "Holy cricket, my destination must be distant" she thought as she was loaded into the 747. After seeing other crates and packages of all kinds stacked around hers she was surprised to still be able to view the opening in which she came.

After a while, the plane's nose lowered down and closed. Lea knew then that there was no turning back. She felt movements as the plane taxied to the runway and powered its way into the air.

* * *

Later, in New York, Alex and his friends were enjoying a nice breakfast. Alex said "I bet this new guy is going to ruin me."

Gloria replied, rolling her eyes, "Alex, I thought we discussed this yesterday. We must give this new animal a warm welcome. He might not be as bad as you think he'll be."

Melman then added "exactly. Remember how warmly you welcomed me when I came in from the Bronx zoo?" After Alex murmured in agreement, the giraffe stated "well let's go for the same kind of welcome."

* * *

Later, at New York's John F. Kennedy Airport, a cargo 747 from British Airways was touching down. Lea's crate was unloaded at the customs area. After clearing customs, her crate was placed into a mail truck. Upon seeing the mail trucks and the flags on the buildings, Lea thought "I don't think I'm in England anymore." After quite a trip through the postal system, her crate was finally on its way to the Central Park Zoo.

* * *

Alex, meanwhile, was just finishing up one of his performances when a mail truck pulled into the zoo. The first thing that was offloaded was Lea's crate. He watched as the crate, obviously containing an animal, was placed into his pen. The animal inside got mildly tranquilized, and the crate was then opened.

"I don't think I came in like this" Melman said.

Gloria asked "Alex what kind of animal did we get? How is he?"

Alex looked and his heart skipped a beat upon seeing Lea. After withdrawing, he said "our new friend is okay except for the zoo staff tranquilizing…her."

"WHAT?" yelled Melman.

Marty then replied "a girl? The new animal is a girl?"

"Yeah, a lioness" Alex said. He looked back and said "hey, I think she's coming around." Sure enough, Lea was waking up. "Miss, are you okay?" he asked.

Lea, whose vision was still somewhat blurred, replied "I think so. I'm a little dizzy."

Alex said "here, let me give you a hand."

"That's very kind of you, sir" Lea replied. After a few moments outside of her crate, her vision cleared up. "Oh, my name is Lea" she said. Her eyes then widened when she saw Alex. "Holy cricket, you're Alex the lion! I am a big fan!" she said.

Alex said "yeah, that's me. Over there are my friends Marty, Gloria, and Melman."

They all went to their central area and shook hands with Lea. "So, where are you from?" Gloria asked.

Lea said "I was originally at the London Zoo. I performed quite well there." With that she held up her Alex poster and her small flag.

Alex then said "welcome to the United States and your new home here at the Central Park Zoo. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, Alex" Lea replied. As she headed to another area of Alex's pen, she thought "I think I'm going to like it here. To think I thought I was bound for a dump, but I'm actually at the same zoo as _the_ Alex." She then began to blush.


	5. Performance Slipup

Later in the day, Alex was ready to perform when a worker asked him about the new lioness. Alex said "Well, I've heard that she was quite a performer at her last zoo. Maybe she and I could perform together tomorrow."

The worker said "that's good to hear. I'll see if I can arrange an audition this evening."

"Thanks" Alex replied. The worker then asked if there was anything else he'd like to say, to which the reply came "well, not actually. There is something, it's just too complicated." With that, the worker was off.

* * *

An announcement came over the PA system. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Central Park Zoo proudly presents the king of New York City: Alex the Lion."

With that, Alex got up on his performing rock. Lea, meanwhile, was watching from Marty's pen. As she blushed, she thought "this is so amazing; I'm actually able to watch his performance."

As Alex was juggling some water balloons, he was slowly turning around, and merely glanced at Lea. The crowd was still cheering him on, yet he failed to catch a water balloon. The result was the balloon bursting on him. The crowd noticed this and got a kick out of it. He merely continued to juggle the remaining three balloons.

Marty, when seeing this, thought "he's never faltered like this in his juggling act before." After some mental calculating, Marty thought "I think he faltered because he's in love."

Once that appearance was over, Alex came up to Marty's pen saying "I don't know why I didn't catch that balloon the right way. I don't know what came over me."

"Whatever it was, it was really funny" Gloria said, laughing.

As Alex was leaning against the light fixture at the pens' converging point, Lea said "don't let it get you down. You're still great. You're calm and confident and funny and cute and-." Just then she stopped herself.

Alex, slipping off the light fixture, believed he misheard that last description and asked for clarification. Lea replied "oh, that was nothing." With that, she retreated to the gap underneath the performing rock.

Marty then remarked "Alex, I can't help but notice that you've got some special feelings about Lea."

Alex said "I told you, Marty. I'm okay with her." After a stern smirk from Marty, he said "oh, for goodness sake, Marty. She's just a friend until further notice. I'm not in love."

Gloria said "oh, please. You've always juggled those balloons perfectly, only to falter when you glance at her. Then, when you heard her describe you in a way you weren't expecting, you slipped off the light stand you were leaning against."

Alex said "just please the crowds" and went elsewhere in his pen.

Marty said "I'll have a chat with him tonight, after his evening plans."

Gloria replied "yeah, I think that's very sensible." With that she jumped into her pool.


	6. Auditions

That evening, after the zoo had closed, Lea met up with Alex and two zoo workers. "I hear that you had a show of your own back in London. Am I correct?" Alex asked.

"Yes" Lea replied. "I was the zoo's main attraction until they went bankrupt."

Alex said "well, we'd like to see what your act is like. Show us your talents."

With that, Lea began performing for Alex and the workers. Her antics were nearly identical to Alex's own show antics. When she was done, he said "I think you can gain some popularity here. Let's work with these gentlemen to see how we can combine our acts into one show. Then, I'll teach you advanced skills like water balloon juggling."

Lea simply beamed at him, saying "oh, you're wonderful. Thank you."

After some choreography by the workers and rehearsal on the performing rock, Alex said "I think we're ready for your debut tomorrow." Lea then shook his hand and went elsewhere.

* * *

"Amazing performance she's got" Marty said. "She was like the female incarnation of you with not as advanced performing skills."

Alex replied "well, she had an act of her own in London, and I was her idol. I don't blame her for performing so well." He blushed a little bit when he saw her under his heat lamp.

Marty, noticing Alex's blushing, asked "Alex, about what happened earlier with the balloons, is there something you're not telling us about Lea?"

Alex thought for a moment and asked "what do you mean? What does she have to do with my slip-up?"

"You only slipped up when you gazed at her; I think there's something about her that you can't get over" Marty replied.

Alex thought for a moment and said "okay, just promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

Marty said "I'll keep this secret for you."

Alex said "okay. I don't know what it is. I'm not affected like this with Gloria, but whenever I gaze upon Lea, I get this kind of weird feeling in my stomach; it makes me feel light as a feather. Also, every time I glance at her, my cheeks turn red. You have any idea what this means? I hope I'm not going insane."

* * *

Gloria, meanwhile, had gone off to chat with Lea. "You know, I can't help but think that you've got a little feeling about Alex."

Lea replied "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

Gloria held up her right hand and said "I, Gloria the hippo, do solemnly swear that what I'm about to be told will be faithfully kept between the two of us."

"uh…I'll take that as a 'yes'" Lea replied. With that, she said "well, even before I came here, I rather fancied Alex. World famous, great looks, excellent accent, everything just seemed great. Then, when I arrived, he seemed far better than I had even imagined. I really fancy him."

"Fancy him?" Gloria asked, stricken with confusion.

Lea replied "Oh, right. I think an American equivalent phrase is 'I have a crush on him.'"

* * *

Marty said "Alex, you're not insane. You're in love with her. That's the only thing all those symptoms point to."

Alex said "in love? Give me a break. I'm not in love."

Marty replied "oh, come on. You blush and do something humiliating whenever you see her; I think you're in love." After sighing, he then said "look, maybe you should just tell her."

* * *

Gloria asked "have you told him at all?"

Lea said "Are you mad? He'll think I'm being too forward, and I'll have just unintentionally scared him off."

* * *

Alex said "She'll think I'm being too forward. She'll probably just reject me in favor of Flipper or Shamu."

Marty said "think about it, Alex…"

* * *

"…you'll have to tell him sometime" Gloria replied.

With that, Gloria and Marty's separate chats ended. Alex and Lea thought hard as they were about to get to sleep.


	7. The Mystery Letter

**A few lines are the creation of Leo Starr, used with permission.**

* * *

The next day, Alex's alarm clock (depicting himself) was going off. He switched off the alarm. Gloria's digital clock's alarm was switched off, but Melman didn't show that much mercy to his alarm clock as he smashed it to pieces. Marty switched off his Alex alarm clock's alarm, and the alarm clock montage ended.

Alex cheerfully said "good morning, everyone." He got out a toaster and put waffles in it. "Breakfast is almost ready. I hope everyone got a decent night's sleep."

Lea said "I sure did, Alex. I'm excited that we're going to be performing together."

* * *

Alex replied "I know, it's great. Who knows what we'll come up with together."

Shortly after breakfast ended, the zoo opened, and Alex got ready for his appearances and for Lea's debut in the United States. "You look a little pale, are you okay?" he asked.

Lea said "oh, yes, I'm fine. I'm ready to perform with you. I just don't want to mess up."

Alex replied "you're going to be fine."

Later, the PA system came alive with "Ladies and Gentlemen, the New York Central Park Zoo is proud to present the king of New York City: Alex the Lion. Joining him this morning, a lovely lioness from the London Zoo; put your hands together for Alex and the former queen of London: Miss Lea the Lioness."

The crowd went wild, as Alex made his appearance, only to increase their noise with Lea's appearance. They began to perform together, first with Alex's signature pose with the pyrotechnics, and then with the wave. After that, there was an incredible performance from both of them. Alex was juggling the water balloons flawlessly, while Lea did the same. During this, they occasionally switched water balloons without interrupting their juggling.

* * *

After a few more appearances throughout the day, Alex asked "so, was that like you had it in London?"

Lea replied "That was much better than in London. Not only do the crowds enjoy our performance, but I'm even partnered with the master performer."

Alex, not noticing Lea's blushing, said "that's good to hear. I'll go and check the mail." With that, he was off to the mail inbox.

Gloria, meanwhile, asked Marty about his chat with Alex the night before. "Well, I think he's in love with her, but doesn't want to tell her. 'I'm not telling her I'm in love, she'll think I'm too forward' he's saying."

Gloria got a look of a little excitement. "You know, that was exactly the kind of chat I had with Lea last night. She's got a crush on him, but doesn't want to tell him so…_for the same exact reason_."

"You're kidding" Marty replied. With a serious look on her face, they both were very excited.

* * *

Just then, Alex came back in with the mail. He started flipping through it saying "let's see. Bills, bills, junk mail, junk mail, bills, fan letter, fan letter-." He looked oddly at the last envelope. "Wasn't expecting _this_" he says.

"An apology from the penguins for their rowdy behavior" Melman asked.

Alex replied "not even close." As he handed Melman the envelope in question, he said "take a look at this."

Melman looked and said "NASA? What do _they_ want?"

Lea said "why would NASA want to contact you? What does the letter say?"

Marty egged Alex on with "come on, Alex. Read it for us."

With everyone shouting in agreement, Alex said "okay" and opened the letter. He read "Dear Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria. We are pleased to inform you that you are among the first animals selected to spend a week in a newly constructed zoo. If you'd like to take advantage of this opportunity, please contact us at my e-mail address here, or at 1-800-USA-NASA. If you like, you can each bring along up to two friends. We will provide the round trip transportation. Sincerely, NASA Administration."

Gloria said "a zoo built by NASA? What could it be?"

Marty asked "A game preserve at Cape Canaveral?"

Melman asked "Space Camp in Alabama?"

Alex said "let me see." With that, he checked the letter again. Upon entry into his imagination, a satellite was seen drifting past in Earth orbit. Nearby was a much larger artificial satellite. "Hmmm, interesting" he was heard saying.

After exiting Alex's imagination, Melman asked "what? What's interesting?"

Alex replied "the letter says 'we will provide round trip transportation.' My guess is that their transportation...is the only way to get there."

"What do you mean by that?" Melman asked.

Alex said "look up."

As everyone did so, Melman said "okay?"

Alex stated "given strong enough binoculars, you'd be looking right at it."

"WHAT?" Lea said.

Gloria, whom had been drinking some fruit punch right then, gagged on the punch and had a look of amazement on her face. "You're serious, aren't you?" she said. "An orbiting zoo?"

"Please invite me, Alex" Lea said, pulling him into her arms.

Alex, surprised by that move, still managed to say "I'll invite you with me, Lea."

After releasing Alex, Lea simply thanked him and blushed a little.


	8. Reservations and Hidden Revalations

Later that evening, Alex made the reservations with NASA, informing them about the extra lioness. "Okay, everyone" he said, "we will be leaving in two days."

"Excellent, I can't wait!" yelled Lea.

Alex said "well, everyone start packing, I'll get a little something we need for the trip. With that, he brought out a paintbrush and a bucket of white paint.

"Why do you need white paint?" Gloria asked.

Alex replied "it's for our transportation." With that, he painted a large "H" on top of his performing rock, He painted a large circle around the "H" and set up heat lamps on the paint.

Melman said "well, it's getting late. There's going to be a lot for us to do in the morning." With that, everyone retired for the evening.

* * *

The next morning, they were all awoken by a loud thunderclap. Alex looked and saw the paint had thankfully dried in time. As the rain was pouring down in torrents, he saw the zoo extend the cancellation signs for his appearances.

"Alex, where are you? We have shows to put on" Lea said.

"The zoo postponed our performances" Alex replied.

"How could they cancel our performances like this?" Lea asked. Her reply came in the form of a large bolt of lightning flashing from behind Alex. "Bloody hell that was some lightning" she said.

"Exactly what I was going to say" Alex stated. After a massive thunderclap, he said "the weather is deteriorating _BIG TIME_!"

The PA came to life with "ladies and gentlemen, the appearances of Alex the Lion have been postponed due to inclement weather. His normal schedule will resume when the bad weather has passed."

Alex said "nothing to do except wait until the weather passes."

A computerized voice nearby then said "you have mail."

Alex hopped over to a laptop computer to check the apparent new e-mail message. He found that it was from NASA. After opening it, he found the e-mail to be the travel itinerary. "Well, that's one less thing to wait for" he said.

Later that afternoon, the torrential thunderstorm finally ended, and the sun came out. As promised, Alex immediately came out and onto his performing rock. The PA rang out "ladies and gentlemen, as the inclement weather has passed, the Central Park Zoo proudly presents the king of New York City: Alex the Lion with his new partner, Lea the Lioness." Their performances went without a hitch. The zoo staff then informed the public of Alex's upcoming trip. The crowds and the media went wild with banners and signs wishing them to have a good trip.

* * *

After their final appearance of the day, Alex and Lea headed over to the pens' converging point. He said "calling those animals spending a week in NASA's new zoo, come and get your travel itineraries." After handing them out, he said "let's go over this itinerary of tomorrow's departure. At around 8:00, we're going to be picked up for our first leg of the journey: here to JFK Airport. There, we will have a special photo session including individual photos while shaking the president's hand, as well as a large group picture. After our photos, we go on the second leg of the journey from the airport to Cape Canaveral. From there, we transfer to the launch vehicle."

"Launch vehicle" Lea said "so this zoo really is in orbit."

"Yes" Alex replied "Got that everyone?" Upon hearing agreement among them all, he said "well, let's make sure we get a good night's sleep tonight. As for now, it's time for dinner."

* * *

Shortly after dining together, Gloria pulled Lea aside. "I can't help but notice your actions this morning were out of love. Have you told him how you truly feel about him?"

Lea replied "well, I don't know what came over me. I haven't told him how I feel, but I was a little embarrassed about having hugged him."

Gloria said "how long are you willing to wait? Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes" Lea replied.

Gloria then said "well knuckle down and tell him."

"But he'll think-" Lea said.

"But nothing" Gloria replied. "Someone once said 'To get your ends, lay bashfulness aside; She that fears to ask will be denied.' "

"In other words, he'll only turn me down because I haven't informed him how I really feel?" Lea asked.

"Exactly" Gloria replied. She then glanced over behind Lea's shoulder and continued with "I don't think it will be that hard for you, as I think he's just as crazy about you."

"How would you know" Lea asked.

Gloria replied "well, he's been staring at you this whole time." With that, Lea looked, and Alex quickly turned his attention to something else he could find.

* * *

Marty, meanwhile, said "ah, I saw that, Alex. Haven't you told her yet?"

Alex said "I didn't tell her. I don't want to come across as a pervert. We only met two days ago."

Marty said "come on, Casanova, you've got to tell her. Gloria told me that Lea has just as big of a crush on you."

Alex replied "Well, I'll try and tell her when I'm ready. Now is not a good time. I'll be ready when Lea tells me so herself."

Marty said "okay, Al. Let's get some rest for tomorrow." With that, they all got to sleep.


	9. Flight to Florida

The next morning, their alarm clocks were all sitting silently minutes before 8:00. Then a rhythmic beating noise was heard growing louder and louder. Alex was up first and saw the source of this sound. A helicopter was approaching the zoo, aiming to land on the performing rock. The noise level got to where everyone else was up as well. As the large helicopter landed, everyone was getting their belongings together and heading for Alex's pen. As the luggage was loaded, Marty said "man, this is very exciting. I have never ridden in a helicopter before!"

After their seatbelts were fastened, the helicopter took off, headed for New York's JFK airport. Gloria said "I've never seen much from quite this high up. That must be the Staten Island ferry."

* * *

After landing at John F. Kennedy Airport, they all got out. Lea took a picture of the helicopter. There to meet them was the president of the United States. "Good Morning" he said.

Alex replied "good morning, Mr. President."

"Follow me to the group photo area" the president said. With that, they all got together in a group. After the group photo, the animals now lined up, and went through stations for the individual photos and boarding their ride down to Florida: Air Force One.

Lea saw all this and said "I never thought I'd be taking a ride on this aeroplane." She walked up to the president and shook his hand. After the photo of this was taken, she got on board the plane. The others followed in the order of Alex, Gloria, Marty, and Melman (who had to lower his head into the view of the photographer's camera).

Once on board, they got seated. Alex just looked at the view out the window, scanning the Manhattan skyline.

Lea, meanwhile, was seated two rows ahead of Alex whispering to herself. "Let's see. 'Alex, I have something to tell you. All my life, I've rather fancied you.' No, um maybe 'Alex, I've often pictured us together.' No. Perhaps 'Alex, what kind of lioness would you want to love?' Oh, it's no use." All the while, she didn't know that the lion her predicament concerned had overheard her.

Alex was heavily blushing. Just before Lea whispered other methods, he said "I really like you as well, Lea."

Lea turned around and asked "did you, by any chance, hear me whispering?"

Alex replied "I sure did. I've wanted to say the same thing about you." Instantly after blurting that out, he sank back into his seat heavily embarrassed. Lea slowly sank back into her seat with a smile on her face. "He loves me!" she thought.

* * *

Just then, the door closed and the engines started up. As the plane taxied out to the runway, Alex wallowed in embarrassment while Lea wallowed in ecstasy. Marty asked "Alex, what's got you bummed out."

"I blurted out my true feelings about Lea to her. I don't know how she'll take it" he replied.

As the plane powered into the air, Lea turned to Gloria and said "Gloria, I'm in heaven, now."

"What do you mean?" Gloria asked.

Lea replied "Alex told me he loves me. Then again, he looked rather embarrassed afterwards."

Gloria said "well, just wait for the seatbelt sign to turn off, and talk to him. Tell him about how you feel."

Lea replied "At least that will be easier, now."

* * *

Once the sign turned off, Lea got up and went to the aisle seat next to Alex's window seat. "Alex, what's got you in the dumps?"

Alex replied "well, I'm not sure if I should have blurted that out earlier."

Lea said "don't worry. You've done nothing wrong. In fact, I was wondering if you'd ever tell me so."

Alex replied "well, perhaps I could walk you to the dining area. We'll have some steaks together."

"I think that's a lovely idea" Lea replied. As they were walking towards the dining area, the plane suddenly hit a nasty bit of turbulence. Lea and Alex are thrown into some seats. They landed one on top of the other, and lips together. Everyone else meanwhile had made it into the dining room.

Alex almost instantly backed off saying "Oh, man. Lea I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-." His words were cut short by Lea immediately pulling him into a big kiss. "I couldn't help myself" Lea then said.

* * *

Later, Lea made her way into the dining room feeling very happy. Melman asked "um, what's with the odd smirk?" Right then Alex entered the area. His face was covered with kiss prints.

"Alex, way to go!" Gloria said.

"I can't believe it, though. We actually kissed" Alex said.

"How was it?" Marty asked.

Alex replied "it was like we were in our own little world of happiness."


	10. We Have Liftoff!

Shortly after dining together, they settled down in their seats as the plane got ready to land. Alex and Lea sat next to one another now. Marty said "see, Alex, I told you that you'd feel better if you'd just told her."

"Thanks, Marty" Alex replied.

* * *

Later, the plane touched down at Cape Canaveral. The animals got off the plane and went into a waiting area where they were briefed on their new home for the week and the layout of the zoo and its escape pods. According to the lecture, the escape pods contained enough food, water, and oxygen rations to last a full load of 52 animals per pod 27 years. The oxygen rations were helped by the fact that nearly 65 percent of the pods were home to an array of hydroponic plant life.

After the lecture, Alex said "well, they seem to be prepared for a worst-case scenario. The individual habitats of glass enclosures are another plus."

* * *

The animals then boarded a small bus and headed out to the launch pad. Above them, towered the massive Space Shuttle Atlantis. They transferred to the elevator to get up to the shuttle. Once inside, they had to twist and contort to access a special temporary passenger area that was actually inside the shuttle's cargo area; linked to the main cabin's air lock.

Gloria sat down and looked at the view on a TV screen made to look and behave like a window. "I can't see much of anything aside from the side of the launch tower" she complained.

Alex said "don't worry, it'll improve after lift-off." Once they were all seated with their seatbelts fastened, the flight crew arrived, and the hatch closed. Right then, the excitement really mounted.

A controller meanwhile was getting ready for the countdown. "T-minus ten, nine, eight…" he began. The animals, listening in on this, were very excited. "…Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." Right then, the engines roared to life, and the shuttle was on its way. "And lift-off of the Space Shuttle Atlantis for the orbital zoo."

"Orbiting station, here I come" Lea thought. She took hold of Alex's hand and watched the ground drop out rapidly from beneath them all as the shuttle climbed higher and higher. Soon, the engines cut out, and the makeshift seatbelt sign turned off.

* * *

"This is your captain speaking. The seatbelt sign has been turned off. You are now _really_ free to move about the cabin."

"What does he mean by that?" Gloria asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out when one of us gets up" Alex replied. With that, he removed his seatbelt, only to let out a whimper of surprise as he floated up out of his seat. He pushed on a seatback and floated towards the back of the cabin well away from the floor.

"I think I get it, now" Gloria said. One by one, they all got up out of their seats and started floating about the cabin.

"This is weird" Melman said.

Marty then caught sight of something outside a window. "Guys, you've got to see this!" he shouted. When they looked, they saw their destination closing in slowly but surely. The shuttle continued to coast closer and closer to the orbiting zoo.


	11. Welcome Aboard

Up at the controls of the shuttle, the commander had his hands on thruster controls, ready to slow up for docking with this zoo. He first hit the seatbelt sign on.

Alex looked up upon hearing the sign's chime tone. "We'd better get seated now" he said. With that, everyone returned to their seats and buckled up.

They felt pulses of motion as the shuttle's control thrusters pulsed to position the shuttle precisely. Soon thereafter, the shuttle was exactly lined up. Arms extended out to the shuttle from the zoo to prevent any drifting. After that, a metal tube extended out to the hatch, making a perfect seal. The tube was pressurized, allowing the hatch to open. "Welcome aboard our new zoo" the commander said.

* * *

As the animals floated their way off the shuttle and through the connection tube, they were amazed at the zoo's design. The commander was the last one to enter the zoo. He said "you are now in the entry area. This is where the shuttle docks for transport to and from Earth. Follow me, please." With that, he led them all throughout the zoo. They were shown the galley, the auditorium, the unfinished aquarium, the medical ward, and their respective habitats.

Alex said "wow, these habitats are like glass bubbles."

Marty replied "at least they're letting us visit one another."

* * *

Later that Earth evening, dinner was a whole new experience. Alex and Lea were a little skeptical about the freeze-dried meats. Upon tasting them, the animals gradually got used to the packet drinks, freeze-dried commodities, among other different space foods. "That steak tastes better than it would on Earth. I love it" Alex said.

Gloria said "well, this freeze-dried fruit is excellent in taste, but I'm not exactly used to drinking this way."

Marty was making his water form floating blobs in midair. "This is the coolest" he said. As he began playing with the water blob by disturbing it, he said "who would've thought that water could be so much fun."

Melman, encouraged by this, began doing these antics with his fruit punch. "You've got to try this, Gloria. This is just great" he said.

"Will you guys knock it off?" Gloria asked.

* * *

After dining, it was time for exercising, as they needed to keep up their muscle mass and bone density. The habitats had individual resistance machines. Afterwards, they went to bed. They were having trouble getting accustomed to the fact that their sleeping bags were mounted to the walls. After a few minutes, they were able to get to sleep.


	12. What a Dirty Trick

After eight hours of sleep, everyone awoke in time to see the shuttle undock from the zoo and begin its return to Earth. Alex gazed out the window saying "this is unbelievable. I finally managed to get into space."

Lea floated up behind him saying "good morning, Alex. Today is going to be very splendid."

Alex turned around and said "I think this whole week will be splendid." With that, he then gave her a big kiss.

Later after breakfast, Alex was trying some performance moves in his glass enclosure for a NASA webcam. "I think this weightlessness ought to make my performing that much more interesting" he said.

* * *

Marty and Melman, meanwhile, were in a sauna area enjoying the steam and heat. "Melman, this is the life" the zebra said.

"You're telling me, Marty" he replied. After a moment, he then asked "are you going to roll, or what?"

Marty, who had been daydreaming, finally realized it was his move in the Monopoly game they were playing. He said "sorry, Melman" and rolled the Velcro dice onto a rolling pad, winding up with two sixes. "Boxcars" he said as he moved his battleship token.

When Marty's move was over, Melman simply said "Boardwalk, with a hotel. That's $2000, Mr. Stripes."

Marty said "aw, come on" and handed Melman four $500 Monopoly bills.

* * *

Elsewhere, Alex and Lea were making out in midair. After a while, Lea said "Alex, I have an idea. How would you like to really embarrass Gloria?"

Alex replied "I've been waiting a long time for such an opportunity."

Lea stated "well, I made these fake lion feet out of putty and some of my shed hair." With that, she pulled out two such feet on the ends of long poles.

Alex took one look at them and said "there's been one method of making a fool out of Gloria I've been waiting a long time to perform." With that, he began whispering the details in Lea's ear.

* * *

Later, Gloria had been making her way down the habitat corridor. "Alex," she said, "come out, man. I've got a nice steak here for you." She then realized that she was in the reptilian section. So she headed for the correct habitat area.

Alex, meanwhile, was with Lea in his enclosure with a sauna steamer. "This ought to _really_ freak her out" he said. He turned on the steamer. As the steamer fogged up the glass, he asked "you have those fake feet ready, Lea?"

"They are right here" Lea replied, handing them to Alex. She then said "this is going to be quite brilliant."

As Gloria arrived, she was calling for Alex again. Inside the enclosure, he pointed to Lea, who was sitting next to him.

Upon this signal, Lea cupped her hands around her mouth and started yelling "yes, yes, yes" towards the glass.

As Lea continued to yell, Alex got into a restraint some distance away on the floor and slammed the fake feet into the glass wall of the enclosure. He then shifted one of them up a little bit while turning the other one.

To Gloria, who was outside, it looked and sounded like Alex had really gone and done it. After a period of shock, Gloria hurried back down the corridor. "MARTY, MELMAN, GET IN HERE, QUICK!" she yelled.

Upon her bursting into the sauna area, Marty asked "Gloria, what's got you so riled up?"

Melman said "yeah. You look like you've seen a ghost."

Gloria replied "well, it's Alex. I think he really lost it, this time. I was about to ask him if he'd be interested in playing chess with me, and I found him and Lea-. Well, they were doing something I wasn't expecting."

Marty said "well, for goodness sake what is it? Did you find them making out or something?"

Gloria replied "oh, yeah. The glass in his enclosure was fogged over; she was repeatedly yelping passionately, her feet even came up on the glass."

With that, Melman said "you mean they were…? Oh, my god!"

* * *

The three of them were scampering back to the habitat corridor and they found Alex's enclosure. Although it appeared to still be steamy inside, Alex and Lea were both outside laughing. "What's so funny?" Gloria asked.

Alex held out the fake feet saying "you are so easy. You actually fell for that!"

Gloria said "so, you weren't really-?"

Lea replies "no. That was just a sauna element, these fake feet operated by Alex, and me sitting off to the side hollering at the glass."

With that, Marty and Melman started laughing out loud. Gloria simply calmed down and said "that was _not_ funny! I thought you lost your mind completely. That was a dirty trick."


	13. Dreams, Spies, and Chessboard Allies

Two Earth days later, Gloria was sitting at a chessboard about to make her move. "Okay, Mr. Lion" she said while moving a piece, "eat my shorts."

Alex had only a half second of thought and immediately moved a piece of his, saying "checkmate."

Gloria looked astonished. "How exactly do you do that?" she asked.

Alex simply replied "it was nothing."

* * *

Later that Earth evening, Lea was fast asleep in her enclosure's wall mounted bed. Upon entering her dream, she was on the Madagascar Island. She was outnumbered fifty to one against a group of foosas. One of them was holding Alex at knife point. "Don't lie to me" the foosa with the knife said, "I _know_ you're his ally. Now, stay where you are or your lover will be our new pincushion."

Alex yelled "forget about me, Lea! Save yourself!"

Lea replied "no, I'll be happy to surrender because it'll mean that they'll spare you. I can't bear to lose you."

The foosa said "oh, how very touching. Too bad we made no such promise." That foosa then jammed the knife into his hostage.

As Alex fell to the ground, Lea screamed "Alex. No. ALEX!" At that moment she woke up heavily panting. As she looked across the corridor into Alex's enclosure, she found him sleeping soundly in his wall mounted bed. "Thank goodness" she thought.

* * *

Alex, meanwhile, was having a dream of his own. In this dream, he was in a church wearing a tuxedo's upper portion (at and above the waist). Next to him was Lea in a wedding gown.

A priest turned to the lion and asked "Alex, do you take Lea here present as your lawful bride as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Alex replied.

The priest then turned to Lea and asked "do you, Lea, take Alex here present as your lawful husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Lea responded.

The priest said "by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Lion and Lioness. You may kiss the bride."

Alex was about to kiss her when he awoke about to kiss his own thumb.

* * *

Gloria waved her arm in her sleep. After a few seconds, she muttered "D" in her sleep. Upon entering her dream, she was on Wheel of Fortune.

The host said "yes, there are four Ds."

As the four letters appeared on the board, Gloria said "I'll solve it. 'Crystals, beads, and diamonds.' " With that, the rest of the puzzle filled in. As the audience started to cheer, she awoke.

* * *

As the end of the week was coming, a shuttle was launched to dock with the zoo. The crew was not aware of four foosas that had stowed away on board. One foosa said "Okay, remember the mission. We must give NASA an answer they won't forget. Zoos aren't meant to be in space; especially not with that particular lion aboard."

Another foosa replied "we don't need the reminder."

Back on the station, Alex looked out his enclosure's porthole. "Guys, I think I see our ride" he said. Sure enough, there was the Space Shuttle Discovery closing in.


	14. Foosa Ambush

Soon, the shuttle docked with the station. As the crew came aboard to inform them of where to gather, the four foosas snuck aboard ready to put their mischievous plan into action. After playing havoc with the various electronics, a short had occurred, causing a line of ammonia to spring a leak. By now, the belongings of Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Lea had been loaded onto the shuttle.

However, the situation called for an immediate departure of the shuttle. Alex yelled to the commander "WAIT! WHAT ABOUT US?"

The commander replied "you will use the escape pods."

* * *

As they were heading for a pod, the four foosas made their appearance. "Your time is up!" a foosa said.

Alex replied "not on your life." With that, he began fighting them. "Guys, head for that pod. I'll catch up with you!" he yelled.

As the commander escorted Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Lea to safety, Alex handed her a note and then resumed fighting. A foosa got out of his grasp long enough to hit a button. A blast door sealed the corridor off, trapping Alex on the other side.

"Alex!" Lea yelled as the door was sealed. She dove for the door, but was restrained by the commander.

"Everyone in, hurry!" the commander yelled.

Lea wailed "Alex is still trapped over there."

"There's another pod in his general vicinity. We've got to go now" the commander said. With that, he got himself and Alex's friends into the pod. He hit the launch button for that escape pod, and the hatch closed. Then, the pod was out of there. Alex's friends just watched anxiously out the windows.

* * *

Alex, meanwhile, was being restrained by the foosas. He saw Marty's escape pod launch and was relieved. A foosa said "come on, lion, give it up. Now you will die."

As Alex looked around, he found another pod nearby. He opened that pod's entry hatch, only to be confronted by the leading foosa.

"Where do you think you're going?" that foosa asked.

Alex replied "well, if I'm dying, I'll die in this closet." He gestured towards the open escape pod door.

The foosa replied "okay, but leave the door open."

Alex moved into the escape pod.

* * *

Meanwhile, where the trouble was brewing, the ammonia was rapidly corroding a propane line for a fuel cell. A wire nearby was still arcing. Suddenly, the pipe burst. Propane filled the area rapidly. Alex noticed this, and turned back to the foosas. "Guys, I've got a few last words for you" he said.

As the propane gas inched closer and closer to the arcing wires, the head foosa said "okay, let's hear them."

With that, Alex elbowed a button and said "YOU'RE SO STUPID!" The button closed the hatch and launched the pod.

The foosa, knowing that the door was closing, yelled "hey! You open this-!" He looked through the door's porthole and realized that the so-called closet was actually an escape pod.

Just as the pod was about to clear its launch tube, the propane hit the arcing wires. Instantly, that section of the zoo was blasted apart. The force of the blast added more acceleration to Alex's escape pod and sent shrapnel flying. A piece of that shrapnel hit the pod, severing the connection for the communication radio to the power supply.

* * *

In Marty's pod, Alex's escape pod was concealed by the explosion. Before his pod could be seen, it disappeared behind the Earth.

The commander was contacting mission control about Alex. "Well, let us know if you find any updates" he said. After hanging up the microphone, he said "guys, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that Houston _did_ get a launch signal from a second escape pod in the area Alex was at. The bad news was that their calls to that escape pod have been met with silence. Either something has happened to the radio, or he never made it."

Upon hearing that, Lea started crying. Their pod made a successful reentry into the Earth's atmosphere. With that, the commander hit the "manual override" button at the piloting control console. Instantly, the pod extended delta wings and a vertical fin. After a while, the pod landed space shuttle style at New York's La Guardia airport. They were transported by limo back to the Central Park Zoo.

* * *

Later, a memorial was held for Alex at the zoo. The flags were lowered to half staff, and _Taps_ was being played. Lea opened the note she got from Alex. The note read "Lea, if I am unable to make it back alive or at all, I would like for you to take my place as the main attraction at the zoo. I'll bid you all farewell, and wish you Godspeed. Your boyfriend, Alex"

Alex, meanwhile, had been trying in vain to contact Houston on the escape pod's radio. He soon realized that the radio appeared to be dead, as all the digital displays were blank and not one light was on. After nine hours, he glanced out the window and noticed something peculiar. "Shouldn't I be headed _towards_ Earth?" Indeed, it appeared as though the escape pod was moving away from Earth; its extra burst of acceleration from the zoo's explosion having propelled it just enough for it to fly out of Earth orbit and away from the planet.


	15. Alex's Arrival

Soon after, Alex was reading about the pod's provisions. He found that the pod was designed to keep a full load of 52 animals alive for the next 27 years. This was in part because of a massive amount of hydroponic plant life on board. After doing the math, he thought "I have enough supplies to be able to survive 1,404 years."

Back on Earth, Lea had taken Alex's place as the performer. The zoo was starting construction of an Alex the Lion museum in remembrance of him. Over the course of the next several months, construction continued. At times, Marty was found at a statue of Alex crying his head off. Even Lea was finding the supposed loss unbearable.

* * *

Alex, meanwhile, continued to exercise on the machines to keep up his muscle and bone strength. His entertainment was in the form of music, stargazing, and mid-air games. Yet, at times, he would stare longingly back at the Earth as its size diminished. He also noticed a red speck had been increasing in size, but he didn't think much of it. Then, after 9 months or so, he was asleep in the wall-mounted sleeping bag, when the capsule began to violently shudder a lot. He awoke suddenly and crept out of the sleeping bag, only to fall to the floor. "What the heck?" he thought. He looked out the window and found that the capsule was entering the Martian atmosphere. The shock he was in had momentarily reduced his vocabulary to just "holy cow."

His arrival did not go unnoticed, however. On the surface, the rover Opportunity was gazing upwards at a strange meteorite that somehow had a parachute. A NASA employee back on Earth was seeing these pictures and called over a colleague. "You might want to take a look at this."

Upon examining the footage from the Opportunity rover, the colleague replied "we'd better check this out when it lands. No one has sent a spacecraft to Mars recently enough for us to see its arrival."

Alex, meanwhile, was strapped into a seat as he continued his descent. The heat shield was jettisoned and three landing struts extended from underneath the capsule, as the capsule's computer was left on auto-land. A little later, the parachute released, dropping the capsule down. Alex screamed as he felt the bottom dropping out from beneath him, but calmed down as soon as the capsule's retro rockets fired. Soon after, the capsule touched down to a nice soft landing. The rockets then stopped firing, and all was quiet.

Back at NASA, an employee sent a command for the rover to venture out to whatever just landed. "Get the press over here" he said.

* * *

At the Central Park Zoo, the new museum had been open for about two weeks. Lea, Marty, Melman, and Gloria were watching a game show, when a reporter came on saying "we interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special news bulletin. NASA's Mars rover Opportunity recently saw something strange. Although elusive at the moment, NASA officials do know that they saw a spacecraft of some kind land right before their eyes."

As the reporter continued, Marty said "a mysterious spacecraft. Could that possibly be that long-lost escape pod?"


	16. Alive and Well

After five Martian days, the rover Opportunity finally arrived at the strange spacecraft. Upon a preliminary look, a technician said "call Houston. I think it's that second escape pod from that zoo." Hours later, another team entered the room to do a more thorough examination. First they had to look inside.

Alex, meanwhile, heard something outside. He went to the window and found the rover looking back at him. "My goodness, it's one of the rovers. HEY, NASA!" he said and yelled.

* * *

In the control room, the escape pod technicians became _very_ excited indeed. "We found that lion!" one technician yelled, "HE'S ALIVE!"

As the escape pod technicians cheered, whooped, and hollered, a rover technician was back on the phone with Houston, giving them the news. After that phone call ended, that technician said "we've got to check something out on this. The press will be here in a few hours. We need to find why Houston didn't hear a thing from the capsule."

So, the thorough examination continued. They then focused on the circuitry for the onboard communications system. Soon after, they located the problem: a severed and stripped wire between the radio and the power supply along with an unknown piece of shrapnel lodged elsewhere. All of that was seen in a gaping hole in the outer wall of the capsule just above where the heat shield was.

A rover technician then got an idea. "You know" he said "maybe if we stuck the grinding bit of the rock abrasion tool in between the wires and held it there, we could restore the radio in there."

"Hey, that's a great idea. Let's try it" a pod technician said. So, they sent a command to get the robotic arm closer and closer. After a lot of commands to inch outwards, the crew finally saw what they were looking for: a couple of sparks jumped the gaps between the wire ends and the rock tool's grinding bit.

* * *

In the capsule, Alex heard a very faint pop sound from outside. Almost immediately, he saw the communications radio come to life. "Okay, Alex, just keep calm. Let NASA contact you first" he said. With that, he lay back in a chair. After several minutes, his prediction came true as the radio blared with the voice of a NASA technician saying "zoo escape pod 2-7-7, this is NASA. Do you copy?"

Alex heard this, and bolted for the radio. He replied "zoo escape pod 2-7-7 to NASA, Alex the lion here. I am _very_ glad to hear from you folks again. I read you loud and clear." He then waited, as he knew that there would be a several-minute wait before his reply was heard by NASA.

Later, in the control room, Alex's reply came through loud and clear. All at once, the control room was ablaze with cheers and applause. A technician replied "We copy that, Alex. There were a bunch of guys about to turn blue here. Stand by." He then turned to an official and said "we must notify the Central Park Zoo at once."

* * *

At the zoo, Lea was gazing into the bronze eyes of the Alex statue. Gloria came up to her saying "Lea, Marty and I were wondering if you'd like to join in on a video game."

Lea sadly replied "no thanks, I'll pass."

"Melman is making some nice tea and wishes for a companion to share the tea with" Gloria said.

"I'm not thirsty" came Lea's reply.

Gloria looked at Lea and said "look, I know you're still not over Alex's passing on, but life goes on. If Alex were here right now, what do you think he'd say?"

Lea thought for a moment and said "I think he'd say 'Lea, you're not making this any easier for the rest of us'."

Gloria said "well, think about it. The group we've become isn't exactly complete without you." With that, she left.

At that moment, Lea heard a phone ringing. She answered it with "Central Park Zoo, how may I direct your call?"

A male voice on the other end asked "Is this the lioness by the name of Lea?"

"This is she" Lea replied. After hearing more from the voice on the other end, she became more and more excited. "Are you serious?" she cheerfully asked.

* * *

Later, Gloria was waiting with Melman with a couple of tea cups. "I'd have thought that the tea would at least perk her up" he said.

Gloria replied "don't worry, she's still sad that Alex didn't survi-."

Lea was then heard from across the zoo screaming "YES! YES!" and whooping.

As Lea bounded over beyond excitement, Gloria asked "Lea, what's with you?"

"IT'S ALEX! HE'S ALIVE!" she yelled, shaking Gloria a little.

"He's _what_?" Marty asked, anxious to hear what had happened.

Lea said "I got a phone call from NASA just now. THEY FOUND ALEX ALIVE AND WELL!"

Marty jumped up in jubilation and yelled "we need to have a party tonight!"


	17. Marty Party and Rescue Plans

That evening at the zoo, Marty stepped up to a microphone on top of Alex's performing rock. "Attention all zoo inhabitants" he began, "earlier today, we heard that NASA had found our star Alex alive and well. Tonight, we must celebrate. Hit it, guys."

With that, music started playing. The crowd started singing "Celebrate good times, come on."

Gloria said "Marty, this buffet you have out is excellent."

Marty replied "well, I decked it out for us herbivores. Skipper helped out with the carnivore feastings."

Meanwhile, at NASA, a technician spoke into the radio saying "okay, Alex, here is the game plan. We're planning on sending not only our originally planned scientific lander, but also a special rescue craft to bring you home. Shall I go into the details?"

After quite a wait, Alex's reply was received as "thank you, I was hoping you'd be able to get me home from here. Tell me more."

* * *

Later, at the zoo, Marty had stopped the music as a press conference was going on the air. The animals listened as a NASA official said "as we recently found that lion alive and well, we think it will be okay to make repairs on the orbiting zoo. As for the lion, we will still send out the originally planned lander as scheduled. However, we will also send a special rescue craft to Mars to bring the lion home again."

All at once, a loud cheer erupted throughout the zoo. Lea's heart was filled with a lot of joy. Sighing happily, she thought "this is wonderful. He's coming home. Sure, he may have more frequent flyer miles than any of us, but he's coming home."

Back at NASA, the rush was on to design and build a rescue spacecraft. The final design turned out to be a large orbiting craft with a small lander/ascent capsule. The lander would land, find the escape pod, and hook up. Once the lion was on board, it would take Alex back up to the mother ship while the rover keeping communications active could then resume its normal duties. Once Alex was aboard the orbiting mother ship, it would hook up with an orbiting fuel tank. After fueling up, the engine would fire, sending the lion on a course back home. Soon, construction began for the massive entourage of spacecraft.

* * *

Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Lea had been invited out to a NASA facility to have a chat with Alex. They were informed of the send and receive delay. The technician said "Alex, good morning. Your friends are here to chat with you."

After the usual wait, his reply came with "Put them on. You there, Marty?"

Marty then spoke "Alex, it's good to hear you again. How has everything been?"

Alex's reply eventually came with "It's been a little lonely, but at least I'm finally hearing from you guys again."

Gloria got on the microphone asking "what all happened after that foosa shut the door on you?"

Alex relayed what all transpired between him and the foosas as they attempted to kill him, only to be fooled into thinking the escape pod was nothing more than a closet. "I managed to launch that thing just in time" he then said. He recounted how the radio had been dead as well as the realization of his drifting away. "I noticed a red object in that star field getting larger, but I didn't think much of it. Next thing I know, I'm landing here on Mars. I think it's a good thing that rover out there saw me come in" he concluded.

"Wow, that's something" Melman said.

Lea got the microphone and asked "How much longer will we have to wait before we see you again? I miss you so much."

Alex replied "well, it's a 7-month trip out, and it'll be an 8-month trip back to Earth for me. So, it'll be a year and three months. However, according to NASA, we can remain in contact via e-mail as instant messengers aren't exactly going to be that 'instant' at these distances."

Lea said "well, we'd better get going. When you get back, I'll make some special tea for you."

After their goodbyes, Marty said "it's nice to be able to talk with him again."

Melman said "I guess this means that the Alex museum will either be demolished or expanded with an exhibit on this adventure of his."


	18. We're Coming, Alex!

As the launch date marched closer and closer, Lea, Marty, Melamn, and Gloria were getting ever more excited. The zoo was expanding the Alex museum to include an exhibit of this new adventure of his.

* * *

NASA, meanwhile, had been quickly getting a rescue spacecraft put together and put through its paces. Finally, after months of intensive work (as their scientific lander was pretty much complete), the spacecraft entourage for the rescue (the orbiting main craft, the landing/ascent module, and the orbiting fuel tank) was fully complete. A motorcade of trucks brought the whole set down to the launch pad, where a series of rockets were waiting for their payloads.

Once launching day came for the first spacecraft to be sent out (the scientific lander), Alex was to be sent a video of the launch. The launch went without a hitch. After two days, it was time to launch the second spacecraft (the main section and landing/ascent section of the rescue craft). A special temporary jumbo TV screen had been set up at the Central Park Zoo (mounted atop Alex's performing rock). Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Lea watched as the live audio was heard through the ambience/announcement speakers. A NASA technician was heard saying "T-minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" The rocket roared to life and lifted off beautifully. "…And lift-off of the Delta II rocket carrying the main section of the rescue craft to Mars. Good luck, Alex" he said. As the rocket continued higher, the animals were all cheering on.

* * *

Alex, meanwhile, was enjoying the video of the second launch. "Ah, it's good to be coming home" he said.

After a week, it was a night launch for the final spacecraft (the orbiting fuel tank). As the minutes ticked down, the zoo's temporary jumbo screen was showing the images for a crowd and for Alex's friends. NASA even added something to the mix: they would have _My Heart Will go on_ playing during the final seconds and the launch. The seconds ticked down, the music started, then the darkness shown on the big screen was illuminated very brightly as the rocket took off. The music was so beautiful and appropriate that Lea was about ready to shed a tear or two. "I'll be waiting for you, Alex" she thought to herself. The rocket still continued its climb into the night sky on its way to delivering the fuel tank to Martian orbit.

* * *

**Seven months later…**

The scientific lander was about to arrive on Mars. Alex was up during the Martian night hoping to catch a glimpse of the oncoming spacecraft. Alex then saw a streak of light race across his view out the window. "That must've been it" he thought. He then looked again and thought "or it could be just a meteorite." His thoughts seemed to have been interrupted, as he suddenly got a look of displeasure on his face, turned to a basketball, and said "shut up, Spalding!" He then went to sleep without another word.

Back at NASA, the control room was alive with the sound of sporadic cheering as their scientific craft going through its landing procedures. Finally, after a successful landing, the craft sent back pictures. One picture looked all too familiar: one of the Mars rovers with its arm stuck into another spacecraft, both of which were somewhere nearby. They knew that had to be where Alex was. As there was no window on the escape pod facing that direction, they weren't surprised when they heard Alex ask them of a strange roaring noise he heard. A technician replied "don't be alarmed, Alex. The research lander we sent landed successfully…and somewhat close to your position."

Upon hearing that, Alex simply crossed the escape pod to his sleeping area (now lowered into its gravity environment position on the floor), and got to sleep.


	19. Goodbye, Mars

Some time later, the main rescue craft finally made it into Martian orbit. By tracking the capsule's location, the Lander's computer knew when to separate from the mother ship and descend. The landing went without a hitch.

The next Martian morning at dawn, Alex was woken by a low roaring noise outside. He looked out the window and saw the rescue lander settling down nearby. The lander extended some wheels and began making its way to the capsule.

At mission control, technicians monitored the rescue craft components. They saw that the lander had gotten up to the escape pod's hatch and was settling down. All at once, they all cheered wildly. "So far, so good" a technician said.

In New York, Alex's friends were looking at a live webcast at NASA's website. They waited with baited breath and sporadic applause as the second phase of the rescue effort was underway.

* * *

On Mars, the landing craft retracted its wheels and extended an inflatable tube over a ladder. The other end of the tube successfully latched over the hatch of the pod. Sensing this, a small platform extended beneath the ladder, and the tube pressurized itself with an Earth-like atmosphere.

Alex heard a small tone from by the hatch and noticed that a light that had been red the entire time had just turned green. Upon consulting the manual and the transcripts of his conversations with NASA, he knew that it meant the hatch was now able to be opened safely. With that, he looked out the hatch's small porthole and noticed the ladder to the rescue lander. He opened the hatch and climbed into his savior vessel.

NASA, meanwhile, sent a command to the escape pod to send its water and atmosphere into the rescue lander. As that was going on, Alex made it into the ascent section of the spacecraft. He closed the hatch and contacted NASA saying "I am now aboard the ascent vehicle; awaiting your instructions." The reply came "okay, Alex. Stand by for the ascent."

* * *

Later, the tunnel detached itself from the ascent stage of the lander. A computerized voice came on saying "launching in five, four, three, two, one…" Just then, the ascent module's engine roared to life, and Alex began climbing up towards the orbiting mother ship. The Opportunity rover, meanwhile, was sending back pictures of the successful transfer and was soon getting back to its original duties.

After a while, the ascent stage reached Martian orbit and was slowly closing in on the mother ship. Closer and closer they drifted until they finally docked with one another. Alex made his way into the mother ship to await the impending arrival of the fuel tank. The now empty ascent module was simply discarded afterwards.

In New York, Alex's friends were all cheering wildly along with much of the rest of the public. Lea thought to herself "well, although we're to break for a long intermission in this show, at least we know that this second phase is going well so far. The fuel tank will arrive in two days, and I'll soon be reunited with my lion."

* * *

Sure enough, the fuel tank arrived in Martian orbit some two Earth days later. Computers aboard both orbiting craft directed them to align side by side. Once they were aligned and maintaining that alignment, the fuel tank extended a long pipe to the mother ship. The mother ship fueled itself up and disconnected. Once this was done, it sent a signal to NASA informing the technicians that it was ready to go.

The technicians plotted the position of the mother ship, Mars, Earth, and where the Earth would meet the orbiter on a specific trajectory. After crunching the numbers, NASA finally sent a command to the spacecraft's computer, taking into account the travel time for the signals. The computer received the command and displayed a countdown clock for Alex. After ample time, he made it into a seat and strapped in.

Alex's friends were watching the webcast on NASA's website and were waiting with baited breath as the clock ticked down. The technicians were waiting just as eagerly, hoping the engine would work. The clock's time then expired.

All at once, a cheer erupted from both the zoo and the NASA control room. The engine worked perfectly. The accuracy of the computer-plotted course meant one thing: Alex was on his way home.


	20. Home Again

Over the course of the next several months, Lea continued to perform at the zoo. The zoo museum was building a small model of the escape pod ("damage" and all) and of Mars, while removing the memorial paraphernalia and the year ranges. Alex's website was updated once again to accommodate his rescue. Alex's rescue craft was slowly coasting towards Earth.

After a long journey, Alex's capsule finally arrived in Earth orbit. The Space Shuttle Endeavor was waiting for his arrival. The robotic arm grabbed onto the capsule and pulled it into the cargo bay. Upon hooking up the air lock, the rescue craft's hatch opened.

The commander got into the capsule. "Alex, it's good to have you home" he said.

Alex replied "thank you. I've been missing Earth anyway." With that, they both floated into the shuttle's crew compartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the zoo, there was a lot of hoopla about a "special event" taking place that evening. The zoo wouldn't disclose the details on the event to anyone outside NASA or the FAA. Not even Alex's friends were given too much detail.

"I only wish Alex was here to witness this event" Lea said.

Marty replied "I know. NASA wouldn't tell us how far along he is, so I plan on e-mailing his capsule afterwards."

Back on the shuttle, the cargo doors closed and the shuttle began re-entry. Alex was safely strapped in. "Man, it's good to be back in normal gravity levels" he thought. As the shuttle closed in on Cape Canaveral's runway, the commander gave Alex the details on his ride back to the zoo.

* * *

In New York, something strange began to happen. Four small plumes of ash had mysteriously floated downwards from an unknown origin. As the snow-ish ash fell, Melman said "what's going on here?"

Gloria thought "I don't think a volcano blew anywhere." Then a newsreel began circulating about four dead foosas that had re-entered the atmosphere, burning up in the process. A witness on the very shuttle that carried Alex reported seeing two dead foosas floating around the area of the orbiting zoo shortly before plunging into the atmosphere.

* * *

The shuttle soon made a perfect touchdown at Cape Canaveral, where Air Force One was waiting. After exiting the shuttle, Alex was allowed a couple hours to savor being back on his home planet. He rejoiced every bit of it. He rolled through the grass and gazed at the flowers. Soon, he was putting his swimming skills, which he picked up in midair aboard the zoo and the rescue capsule, to the test as he swam in a nearby spring. His first time swimming in water went quite well. "If only Gloria could see me _now_" he thought.

Later, he was getting on Air Force One. He knew that his friends were anxious to see him again. "I'm coming home, guys" he said to himself. Soon after, the large plane powered its way into the air on its way to New York's La Guardia Airport.


	21. An Emotional Reunion

After a long flight, Air Force One was touching down in New York. Alex hadn't been this glad to see the Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, and the Chrysler Building before. He was relieved to be so much closer to home. "Mr. President," he asked, "what are the rest of the plans?"

The President replied "well, you are to rest here for a while. Then, you'll come aboard a Harrier jet for transport to the zoo."

* * *

Back at the zoo, Marty had been gazing at the skyline with binoculars. By coincidence, it happened to be Christmas Eve. The zebra thought that he saw Air Force One, but thought nothing much of it.

Gloria came up to Marty and said "we need your help in getting ready for this special event the zoo is planning. The staff told me that _this_ special event has nothing to do with Christmas."

Marty asked "well, what _is_ it about?" After going over to a Christmas tree he had, he said "man, I wish Alex were here to be with us. He's missed these past two Christmases, and I've missed him."

Lea said "you're not the only one. The zoo staff wouldn't tell us what it's about, but they said it was to be at 8:00 p.m. at Alex's pen."

* * *

Later that evening, Alex climbed into the Harrier jet. The pilot greeted him and they were soon off. Snow was falling all around as a large crowd was gathering at Alex's pen. Gloria was looking all around and said "if only Alex was here to see whatever this event is."

A jumbo TV screen came to life showing footage of Alex's past performances. Marty was almost overcome with emotion, while Lea was starting to cry. No one noticed a military jet approaching the zoo.

The pilot informed Alex "there it is. As you requested, everyone has been kept in the dark about your impending arrival."

Alex replied "well, it's Christmas, and I want to give everyone a nice holiday surprise."

After a while, the video collage of Alex's performances abruptly stopped and the screen was removed. A loud roaring noise was heard from somewhere off to the side. Everyone then noticed the Harrier jet (now in vertical mode) slowly drifting overhead. The jet then turned around, lowered its wheels, and hovered over Alex's pen. Although everyone was being sprayed with snow, Marty still had a small camcorder taping this awesome show.

The plane soon settled down on Alex's performing rock. After shutting down the engine, the pilot climbed out of the plane and got a microphone. "Citizens of New York, on behalf of the U.S. Air Force and NASA, I present you folks a most wonderful holiday surprise."

Gloria looked up at the pilot and wondered what this surprise could be. Lea said "remind me to get some tea ready for later on."

The pilot concluded with "the Central Park Zoo proudly welcomes back the king of New York City: Alex the lion."

As Alex descended from the plane, the crowd let loose a mighty cheer. Gloria, Marty, Melman, and Lea all looked up in amazement. As Alex went to them all, they ran to him. Gloria gave Alex a big hug, saying "Alex, you're back! We missed you so much!"

Melman greeted Alex with "it's good to finally all be together on Christmas again!"

Marty put the camcorder down and let Alex hug him. "It's good to see you again, buddy" the zebra said. Alex replied "it's good to see you, too."

As Alex went over to Lea, he noticed tears in her eyes. She gave him a big hug, saying "this is by far the best Christmas gift ever. I missed you so much. I ought to brew tea for the two of us." Alex responded by giving her a big kiss. Melman, meanwhile, was holding a piece of mistletoe in his mouth above the two of them as they kissed. "Merry Christmas to you too, Lea. I missed you, too. Especially during that long trek home" the lion said. They all gathered in Marty's pen for a special Christmas party. Soon, they were being blasted with snow again. Melman looked and saw why: the Harrier was taking off in vertical mode. That didn't matter to any of them now, since Alex was finally back.

* * *

After a few more months, NASA announced that the orbiting zoo had been repaired and heavily upgraded. The Alex Museum at the zoo had then finalized its exhibit of his triumphant return.


End file.
